


hit me with your eyes so sweetly

by alittlepeculiar_afterdark (alittlepeculiar)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkwardness, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F!Byleth, F/M, First Time, Post-War, Spoilers, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, fluffier at the end, shit is awk but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 06:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20204989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlepeculiar/pseuds/alittlepeculiar_afterdark
Summary: “It’s just that I don’t know what I’m doing.”“What?” It was Byleth’s turn to be the stunned one. Dimitri wouldn’t look up so she probed for what he might have meant. “Have you never had sex before?”“Correct.”ORDimitri and Byleth's first time together.





	hit me with your eyes so sweetly

**Author's Note:**

> it's 2019 and I am 100% using a Franz Ferdinand lyric as my title 
> 
> I don't own any of the characters just the decisions that led me to writing this and any/all errors (unbeta'd)

Life after the war had finally settled into a routine of sorts. In other words, every day was no longer a series of new crises every hour. There was still plenty of work to do. Rebuilding, reestablishing lives, working through the trauma, and establishing who died and who was still missing. It was hard work and Byleth was there, right by Dimitri’s side to help him.

Byleth had felt like an outsider the first few months in the kingdom capitol. In all her travels across Fodlan she’d never been to Fhirdiad until the war. When it ended, she couldn’t find the will to leave Dimitri’s side and the tentative relationship they’d built. She’d turned down calls for her to lead elsewhere.

In all honesty she was tired. She wanted a break from being the one making the decisions and she still was struggling with being Sothis not Sothis.

That didn’t mean it was peaceful. It was anything but. She was working as an unofficial advisor to Dimitri and there was the matter of them being indefinitely engaged but not married. The extended engagement meant that people weren’t sure how to address her and she hadn’t moved into the Queen’s suite.

Despite the awkwardness, it was better than becoming a new figurehead for somewhere else. Byleth thought her father would be proud that she was asserting her own opinion so strongly. That she wasn’t just going with the flow of things.

Some things had not settled into a routine. Mainly, Byleth and Dimitri’s relationship. There was something there, but it was messy and hard to access through their respective difficulties. There was love there, of course, but it wasn’t as clear as she would like.

Byleth had never really dated anyone before, let alone a king, but she wasn’t sure this was what it was supposed to look like. On one particularly confusing day she had almost asked a visiting Sylvain about it. Then she thought better of it. She’d never hear the end of it from Sylvain and she was sure Dimitri would kill him and then her for telling him in the first place.

No, it was better to keep things between them.

It didn’t help that Byleth’s entire dating experience was limited to early teenage bad make out sessions, one-night stands, and her longest relationship that had lasted a grand total of 3 weeks. Her girlfriend had been a farm girl in a town her merc group had stayed at before moving on.

So Byleth didn’t have anything solid to compare to her current relationship. It certainly moved a lot slower, which was fine.

What was less fine was that she didn’t know how to broach the topic of intimacy. They made out fairly often. But their sessions either ended due to an interruption or Dimitri would suddenly break it off and leave. Byleth never chased after him because she didn’t want to pressure him into anything. It wasn’t until this past time when he had shoved her off his lap so quickly that she bruised her ass that she got concerned. Dimitri had apologized profusely later that day. But she hadn’t been upset. Just concerned.

They slept together sometimes. Not in a sexual way, just a simple sharing of touch and warmth. Dimitri still struggled with nightmares and the contrasting emptiness of Byleth’s own dreams led them to occasionally end up together in one of their beds. She sought him out more often than he did. Their rooms weren’t that close, but she had trouble sleeping which led Byleth to patrol the palace when she couldn’t sleep. Her patrols brought her past Dimitri’s room where she sometimes heard him crying out in his sleep.

The first time she had entered his room to calm him, he almost kicked her in surprise when she grabbed his wrists. He fell asleep that night with his head in her lap and her fingers running through his hair.

Once he had woken up crying and Byleth held him until he stopped. That night he fell asleep with his head on her chest, saying it was comfy. That was perhaps the only thing her oversized tits were good for. Though it didn’t make up for the backpain that plagued her daily from them.

Their nights together were fine. It was the mornings that caused trouble. Byleth wasn’t keeping track, but sometimes Dimitri woke up with morning wood. Which was normal. Jeralt had given her the talk on puberty and sex for all bodies, not just her own, so she understood that it was a thing that happened.

Dimitri seemed not to share that opinion. Each time it had happened, he had flushed, stammered an apology, and fled. It was almost cute. She could understand how he could see it as embarrassing and uncomfortable, even if she didn’t share that opinion. But it felt like an overreaction to her. Her emotional range was more than it used to be, but she still didn’t get people’s responses to things sometimes.

She got her answer a few weeks later. She cornered Dimitri in his sitting room, using the servant entrance so he wouldn’t see her coming. It wasn’t a fair play, but she was going to ask him about it, and he was going to give her a straight answer for once. Or she really would have to ask someone for advice.

“Dimitri,” she said.

He didn’t jump, but he did whirl around, his hand going to his sword on the desk. Part of Byleth’s heart broke at his expression. The Dimitri she had first met seven years ago would have softened his face at seeing her, giving her an open expression. The Dimitri of today was far more closed off, even to her. He was suspicious too judging by his slightly narrowed eye.

“Byleth, I didn’t see you come in,” he responded. “Please, have a seat.” He gestured to the chair on the opposite side of his desk.

She resisted sighing as she made her way to the chair. He was being polite. Which wasn’t bad, but a polite Dimitri, especially, these days was a suspicious, “I’m not letting anything slip through” Dimitri. Sitting in the chair with the table between them made her feel ridiculous and even worse for what she was about to say. Asking your sort of fiancé in his office and living room why he was afraid of sex wasn’t exactly the ideal setting. But there was nothing to do but say it.

“Why do you keep running away?” she asked.

“Excuse me?”

“From me,” she trailed off before steeling herself again. “From us. We don’t have to have sex Dimitri. We don’t have to do anything if you don’t feel comfortable or don’t feel that way about me. That’s fine, I just wish –“

His face was slightly flushed when he cut her off. “It’s not you. You’re a very attractive woman.” His words came out fast and he refused to meet her gaze. “It’s just that I don’t know what I’m doing.”

“What?” It was Byleth’s turn to be the stunned one. Dimitri wouldn’t look up so she probed for what he might have meant. “Have you never had sex before?”

“Correct.” His head was still bowed, staring at his clenched fists.

This was not one of the many scenarios she had imagined. Which made her feel stupid. Plenty of people didn’t do anything until their late twenties or even after. She just forgot that others didn’t view sex as an attempt to experience a strong feeling for once.

As she thought about it more, she remembered that Dimitri had told her years ago that his first time he tried to woo a girl was by giving her a dagger (never mind the fact that that had been Edelgard). She had never noticed him acting particularly lovesick over anyone. He had danced with several people at the ball, but that meant nothing. After the fall of Garreg Mach she supposed he could have found someone to sleep with, but he had been traumatized and consumed with revenge. Slaughtering agents of the Empire wasn’t exactly the best opportunity for a one-night stand. And the first time they had kissed he had seemed inexperienced but enthusiastic and Byleth had been paying more attention to the enthusiastic part more than anything.

“Ah,” she finally said. It really did make sense now that she had thought about it. “Do you want to take things further? We don’t have to, of course, but I’m willing if you are.”

“I’d like –”

“Excuse me, Your Majesty.” There was a knock on the door.

“Enter,” Dimitri called, his voice back to its deeper, authoritative tone than the one he had been using with Byleth.

A messenger poked her head in, dutifully bowed. She looked up, saw Byleth, and dipped her head back down. “I apologize for interrupting, Your Majesty, but there’s an official here from the Alliance.”

“Very well.” He stood and nodded to Byleth before walking out. His face had been less red, but a hint of a blush had still been obvious on his cheeks. Byleth knew it would be gone by the time he met with the official.

She sat, drumming her fingers on his desk until she decided to go spar with some soldiers. There may not be another country to fight but there were always bandits and it wouldn’t do any good for the Kingdom soldiers to become lax in their training. Training with them was certain to whip them back into shape and would let her not think for the rest of the afternoon. It was better than dwelling on what Dimitri had been about to say.

When Byleth came back to her room sweaty and blood humming after sparring with the Kingdom soldiers she had not expected to find Dimitri already there. She especially did not expect to find him only in a loose shirt and trousers and fiddling with a teacup.

“Dimitri?”

“Byleth.” Dimitri stood up too quickly and knocked into the table, jostling the tea. He swore and Byleth couldn’t help but smile.

“This is a surprise,” she said and walked over to place her hand on top of his to stop his dabbing at the spilled liquid.

“Well, I thought I should do something nice for you for a change. You’re always looking out for me and my needs. And we haven’t had tea together in a while.”

She could remember their tea sessions back at the academy quite well. Judging by the aroma of the tea, he remembered her favorite type too.

“I appreciate it,” she said.

Dimitri smiled, a fleeting quick thing but it still sent warmth tingling through her body. “Here, let me help you with your clothes.”

Byleth was stunned for a moment before realizing that he meant it in a “let’s get you more comfortable” rather than “let’s get you naked.” She was silent as he removed her coat and leather cuirass before moving to her bracers and knee guards. He had to kneel to reach the guards and Byleth couldn’t resist the urge to lean down and kiss him.

He was caught off guard, but he returned the kiss. When they broke apart, she couldn’t read his facial expression. But she could read the intent behind him kissing her knee after removing her knee guard. It tickled slightly as his lips touched her skin only where her tights had holes.

Dimitri removed her boots next, guiding her hands to his shoulders for balance before he took his time unzipping them. The movements were so careful, so heavy with intent that she thought maybe her first assumption about him helping her with her clothes was correct.

But he stood when he was done and gestured for her to sit at the table. There were some pastries and sandwiches to go along with the tea. There was also a bowl of water with a washcloth next to it. 

Dimitri pulled his chair closer to Byleth’s and grabbed the washcloth before sitting. She was too curious to see what he would do next so Byleth stayed silent and simply watched as he dabbed the cloth in the water and brought it to her face.

His hand paused and she nodded.

“Close your eyes,” he said.

As she did, he gently began wiping her face down. The water was cool, and the stroking movements felt nice. She vaguely remembered her father doing this for her as a child when she was sick. What was not nostalgic and something entirely new was when Dimitri moved down to her neck and then arms, taking as much care with them as he had her face.

It was a heady feeling to have someone who was so strong, who Byleth had watched kill people with ease be so gentle with her. She felt precious.

She was too busy reveling in that feeling to notice Dimitri had finished his cleaning and had poured her tea.

“Do you still drink your tea plain?” he asked.

“Yes.” She watched with a small smile as he dropped a sugar cube in his. His sweet tooth was nowhere as strong compared to some of their friends, but it showed in how he drank his tea.

They sat there in silence for minutes before a realization slammed into Byleth.

“Are you seducing me?” she asked.

“I would call it wooing.”

“We’re already engaged.”

“Then you clearly haven’t been wooed enough if we aren’t married.”

She almost protested. It was as much his decision to get married after things settled down as it was hers. But she decided not to, if only to let this game or dance continue.

“Then continue your wooing.”

He leaned in, capturing her lips in his. This was familiar. Just as familiar was Dimitri pulling her onto his lap. The elevation of Byleth straddling his thighs was enough so that their faces were level, making neck cricks far less likely to occur.

They had made out against a bedroom door and both of them felt it later that day and the day after. This was a much better option and Byleth enjoyed the proximity, the feeling of Dimitri so close to her. He felt real and safe this close.

He was the one to break the kiss first. “May I?” he asked, his hands paused on the hem of her shirt.

She nodded, observing the flush to his cheeks and slight tremble to his hands. Byleth lifted her arms to help and then she was left in her pants and breast band. She wanted to level the playing field, so her hands went to the top button of Dimitri’s shirt.

Before she could ask, his hands came to the bottom button and started unbuttoning. Their hands met in the middle and she grabbed the collar to pull his shirt off. He leaned forward so she could remove it completely, rather than leave it trapped against Dimitri’s back and the chair. The movement caused their chests to press together. This was as far as they had ever gotten. The trembling in his hands had gotten worse so she clasped them in her own and drew him in for another kiss.

This time, she was the one to end it, but not before lightly nipping at his lips. She could feel he was starting to get hard underneath her.

“We don’t have to do anything more,” she said.

“I want to,” he said. “I just don’t want to mess this up. To ruin this.” He laughed and it was a weak, self-deprecating sound.

Byleth kissed him gently. “The next part will be easier if we’re not in this chair.”

Dimitri leaned forward once more. This time it was to allow Byleth’s legs to wrap around his waist before he stood. His arms supported Byleth’s weight easily, holding her up under her thighs. He walked over to her bed before placing her carefully down on it.

She let go of him and removed the rest of her clothes while he watched. Her breast band came off first and she threw it across the room, which caused Dimitri to laugh. Next were her shorts, tights, and then her underwear.

Dimitri’s gaze became sharp. The blush was still present on his cheeks, a combination of embarrassment and arousal, but the look in his eye was all hunger.

Now naked, Byleth scooted back on the bed and patted next to her. He kept his pants on but moved so he was sitting next to her, propped up by the pillows, which was exactly where Byleth wanted him. She straddled his thighs and noticed that his erection was tenting his pants.

Byleth watched his face as she drew her hands down her body. She tweaked her nipples, more for visual effect than to stimulate arousal. Her nipples and breasts were not very sensitive which several of her past partners had been surprised by.

She trailed her hands down her stomach, all the way to her slit where she easily found her clit and started gently tracing around it. She was already a little wet, but not nearly enough if she was going to ride him.

During her move down her body, Dimitri’s eye had never left her hands. His hands had clenched her comforter and looked dangerously close to ripping it too.

“You can touch me if you want,” Byleth said.

His eye snapped to hers before he tentatively reached out. One hand rested on her hip while the other began a cautious exploration upwards. His nails were dull but when they lightly grazed her side. Byleth hissed. She had always been sensitive there and on her ears. Dimitri had known about the latter but not the former. He stopped his exploration to lightly graze over her sides with both hands.

It wasn’t enough pressure to be ticklish and it was so light it made her head spin. She stopped holding her folds apart with one hand and moved it to finger herself while her other hand continued playing with her clit. She was wet enough that she added a second finger and began pumping in and out of herself.

Dimitri’s caresses had stopped to watch her do this, but he hurriedly returned to exploring her upper body when Byleth smiled at him. His hands came to play with her breasts. Thankfully he didn’t just up and squeeze them like almost all of her past partners had. Instead, he continued his featherlight touches that were driving Byleth mad. She couldn’t decide if she wanted them to continue or if she just wanted him to hold her tightly. But this was about making him feel comfortable, so she let him continue the careful touches over the rest of her body.

When she inserted a third finger, one of Dimitri’s hands came to wrest on her wrist.

“Here,” she said and took his hand to show him where her fingers entered her.

Feeling his fingers trace around hers, she pulled all but one of them out and waited. She didn’t have to wait long until one of his fingers pushed inside her. The angle was a little wrong, but with a tug on his wrist he adjusted, and she finally noticed how much longer his fingers were than hers. He had called her hands fragile only a couple of years ago before his coronation. She hadn’t fully realized the implication that it meant his hands were larger than hers now. It was a realization she appreciated and let out a quiet moan.

Byleth was not noisy during sex. Like the lack of reaction she had in response to having her breasts played with, it had upset past partners. Dimitri didn’t seem to care so much about either of those things, but he was appreciative of the small sounds she did let out.

He added another finger and when Byleth removed hers, he added a third. The stretch was much more than three of her own fingers had been. His movements were still a little awkward, like he wasn’t sure of himself, but it still felt nice. He definitely felt like he was holding back. The fact that his hand not fingering her had returned to clutch the comforter was a giveaway.

Byleth brought his head towards hers to kiss. His lips met hers eagerly. He was more forceful than usual, teeth clicking against her own as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. She let him dominate the kiss and began rocking ever so slightly on his fingers.

He groaned. The movement of her moving on his hand caused his cock to be jostled. Byleth knew it must be uncomfortable to still be wearing pants. Between Dimitri’s hungry kisses she managed to ask, “can I?”

Dimitri nodded and Byleth undid the laces of his trousers, freeing his cock. A small bead of precum was on the tip and she could easily make out the veins all over it. A gentle trace of her knuckles against it had Dimitri groaning again.

“Byleth.”

His fingers had stilled inside her as she continued to gently tease him.

“Hmm?”

“Byleth, please,” he said. He sounded desperate but she stroked him a few more times to make sure he was fully hard.

“Okay.”

He drew his fingers out of her, leaving her empty, but it didn’t last long as she shifted forward to hover over his cock. Dimitri’s hands came to her waist to help support her as she guided him into her with one hand.

She sank down slowly, not to be cruel but to savor this moment. Dimitri was trembling all over now and his nipples were hard despite Byleth not having touched them. When she seated herself all the way down on him, he bucked up involuntarily.

“Sorry.”

“It’s okay,” she said and drew him into a kiss to give her time to get used to him. It had been years since she had last had someone penetrate her, let alone someone of his size. She was glad they had taken the time to stretch her and that he was being so patient. Even with the preparation, the stretch still burned, but it was a good, satisfying pain. Like the feeling of sore muscles the day after a good training exercise.

Adjusted, Byleth lifted herself up and down on his cock a few times, using her hands to brace herself on his shoulder and chest.

Dimitri stayed still throughout the movements.

“You can move,” Byleth said, her breath coming quicker than she would have liked. “But use less power than you think you’ll need. Match my rhythm.”

He smiled, leaning in to kiss her before thrusting up as she moved on him. It took them a few times to work out the rhythm, but they finally set a surprisingly languid rhythm. Dimitri seemed content to follow her pace and he did so eagerly.

One day, Byleth thought, she’d see how willing he’d be to let go of some of his control, but today she was relishing in his gentle but strong hold and movements.

She reached down to rub at her clit, but Dimitri stopped her.

“Let me,” he said.

Byleth relented and her eyes shut as his featherlight touches now played with her clit. He seemed determined to drive her crazy by keeping her on the edge with how gently he was touching her, but then he thrusted just right and Byleth felt herself coming.

She clenched around him, her orgasm rocking through her and wiping her mind for several seconds. She didn’t even hear Dimitri chokingly saying her name and the moan that left her own mouth.

When the spasms stopped, she noticed Dimitri had stopped moving.

“You’re beautiful,” he said, and she realized he had taken off his eyepatch without her noticing.

Somehow, she flushed even more than she already was. Embarrassed by his admission and trying to turn their attention to his own orgasm, she rocked on his cock. The movement sent jolts through her, still hypersensitive but it felt good.

“Byleth. I’m close.”

She moved faster, bouncing up and down in his lap. “Come on, Dimitri.” She brought a hand up to play with one of his nipples. His were far more sensitive than her own. “Come for me.”

Whether it was the command or the extra sensation, Dimitri came hard. His hands finally tightened on Byleth’s hips, holding her as painfully tight as she knew he could, and she felt him release inside her.

He chanted her name throughout his orgasm and afterwards, they rested their foreheads against each other, trying to catch their breaths.

“That was,” Dimitri finally managed to say, “wonderful.”

“You’re wonderful,” Byleth said back. She met his gaze. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> not shown is Sylvain's next visit:
> 
> Sylvain: Dimitri, you seem more relaxed. Did you and Byleth finally bone?  
Byleth: o_o'   
Dimitri: BoooOOONNEE???


End file.
